A Million Years
by LaManiac
Summary: Harry tries to comprehend the meaning of time by comparing it to how fast his life has been. K plus, just to be safe. I don't want to take any chances.


Wow. Guess whose back, beeotches.

So, I'm really bored right about now, and I randomly got on tonight, and decided to take another quick stab at writing. Although, I'm not very good at it, so bear with me.

Well, it's another Harry+GinnyLove kind of concept. But that's okay, because they're cute.

Whatev. I'm writing.

* * *

"Harry? Harry!" 

"What, love?"

"Are you done in there? Don't honestly tell me that you're going to make a pregnant woman wait."

Harry sighed and took one last glance in the mirror, to make sure he didn't look like a total slob. He and his wife, Ginny, were going to a class reunion at Hogwarts,five years. _Five years_, he thought. _Honestly, I know it seems like a long time, but it was a bit of a waste to celebrate five years out of a school that not all were prepared to go back to_. Some people were still out partying, the same way they did those five long years ago. And some just didn't have the time, nor desire.

Like Ron. Ron had had enough trouble during his days. As much as he loved the good times, and he had, he still didn't want to remember the third corridor, or the Chamber of Secrets, or the dungeons. Plus, there was also the fact of parenthood.

_Ron and Hermione_, Harry thought. _Gits_. After taking forever in school, Ron and Hermione married days after graduation, and last month had officially declared their retirement from reproduction, having hadthree kids in two and a half years. I_ hope that doesn't happen to Ginny and I_, Harry panicked suddenly. _That might suck_.

Ginny gave up her wait and sauntered in, despite the lovely little dome growing out of her tummy. Harry gave it a little pat, and a quick kiss to Ginny, before leaving the bathroom to let her gussy up a tad.

Harry waited outside the bathroom and looked around the flat he and his wife shared.

They moved in last April, four months after the wedding, and amidst all the other Weasley family weddings going on. They felt pretty smart getting married in December.

They found out that they were pregnant (or, rather, Ginny finally informed him) on their first wedding anniversary. Harry was dancing around like a moron, while Ginny sat on the couch smiling at her doofus husband, and protectively draping her arm across her belly. Ron and Hermione came over later, followed by more lunatic dancing, and the occasional female squeal.

They had been married for one year six months, the flat was one year two months, and Ginny was seven months pregnant. Quite a lot for such a short span of time. Then _again_, thought Harry, _I went through life-altering changes each eight- or nine-month term at Hogwarts, so I guess it's not much_.

Ginny wandered out just then, looking radiant and rather red, due to her dress, shoes, makeup, and, of course, her infamous hair. Harry took one loving look at her and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll get the jackets."

They closed the door, and headed out.

_So far, it's been decent_, thought Harry. He had said his hellos to all the usual Gryffindors, the occasional Ravenclaw from seventh-year Herbology, and Draco Malfoy, who, as you can probably guess, changed his mind, switched sides, and all that cheese-soaked corny goodness. Now all Harry was left to do was have an occasional sip of merlot and be left to his thoughts, as his social butterfly wife went about, parading the growing person inside her, and having her newly-acquired protection posse follow her for 'help' and 'emotional support'.

Harry smiled. At first, he had beenabsolutely nuttersabout being a daddy. Once that phase left, he became worried about how to pay for school, and food, and other assorted baby bills and expenses. Now, he was excited in strides, accepting the reality and looking forward to it.

Ginny left her posse (much to their disappointment), and meandered back to her husband. She smiled at him and kissed him briefly.

"Hi."

"Hello, love. I see you've left your entourage." Ginny smiled and playfully hit him.

"Hey, give them credit. No one has been able to go near my belly and wake the baby up. It's nice." Harry smiled.

"So, what are you thinking about, Gin?"

"That goddamn changing table. Stupid instructions. You?" Harry laughed at his wife.

"Life. What it's been like so far. The flat. The baby. Ron and Hermione. You know, that kind of stuff."

"Are you getting all deep on me, Harry? Would you honestly do that to a pregnant woman? You know how hard it is for me to understnad stuff these days." Harry laughed and pulled his wife closer to him.

"You really enjoy this whole pregnant thing, don't you?" he asked, kissing her nose. She nodded and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Come on love, let's go home. The baby's waking up anyway, and I'd rather be sitting down when it starts hitting me in the intestines."

"My poor Ginny." Harry kissed her nose, grabbed their jackets from a nearby hook, and they walked out into the humid night air.

Harry and Ginny lived in Upper Hogsmeade, so it was a ten- to fifteen-minute walk for them. Upon arriving home, they snuggled under the covers in their magically-chilled bedroom and stared at the ceiling.

"Ginny."

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think five years is a lot of time?"

"Well, it depends. In your case, it's a ton of time. Some others, like Marietta Edgecomb, have been basically at the same damn party for the past five years." Harry laughed quietly.

"Hung like a horse, that one. But, seriously, is five years a lot of time? It doesn't seem like it."

"No, some days it just doesn't. But, hey, five years into the future will be nothing to what this is."

"Good point. Five years from now, this'll be a million years." Ginny smiled and yawned.

"Good-night, love."

"Goodnight, Gin. 'Night, Blob." Harry rubbed Ginny's belly and felt a small kick.

"Don't wake the baby up! It'll start kicking! Are you honestly going to do that to a pregnant woman?" Harry chuckled and kissed her nose again.

"Not in a million years."


End file.
